


I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отмазываться перед отцом все равно придется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track

**Author's Note:**

> мы с Уной обсудили набор пунктов: Пэрриш, Стайлз, стол. и ВУАЛЯ!

— Стайлз, ты не хочешь спуститься и позавтракать?

— Нет, па! — он кричит, а сам разглядывает себя в зеркало. Черт-черт-черт! Прошлой ночью, Стайлз может поклясться, все было не так плохо, все было вполне себе терпимо. Да, кожа вокруг рта выглядела немного раздраженной, но откуда этот насыщенный розовый цвет появился сегодня утром?

Стайлз трогает губы, морщится, но стоит вспомнить случившееся, начинает улыбаться. 

Отмазываться перед отцом все равно придется.

***

— Знаешь, не хочу отвлекать тебя от дел, у тебя их наверняка много, зная причуды нашего города. Да и весна на дворе — у шизофреников обострение... — Стайлз заставляет себя замолчать, или не заставляет, просто понимает, что надо бы дать Пэрришу вставить хоть слово.

Только вот вместо ожидаемого "конечно, тебе давно пора домой", Пэрриш говорит:

— У меня нет никаких дел.

Всего три минуты назад он был занят. Десять минут назад Стайлз мялся у входной двери. Полчаса назад он даже и не думал о том, что окажется в участке. Где нет людей, нет никого, кроме Пэрриша.

Дело в том, что Стайлз опирается на стол Пэрриша. А сам Пэрриш стоит рядом со Стайлзом — даже руку не придется протягивать, чтобы дотронуться.

Дыхание подводит Стайлза, подводит так заметно, что лучше бы провалиться сквозь землю, но этого не случается. Пэрриш смотрит на Стайлза с улыбкой. 

Стайлз сам встал со стула и сам подошел к этому столу. Лучше бы остаться сидеть на месте — намазать задницу клеем и больше никогда не делать подобных глупостей. Учащенное биение сердца активно намекает на то, что глупость еще не закончилась, и Стайлзу лучше бы уйти прямо сейчас. Уйти и забыть дорогу к месту работы отца. И забыть заодно какого цвета глаза у Пэрриша в офисном освещении. Какого цвета глаза у невыносимо довольного Пэрриша, с удовольствием оторвавшегося от работы.

— Так что, Стайлз? — он дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до рукава футболки Стайлза, позволяя почувствовать тепло от этого еще не прикосновения, но уже конкретного обещания.

Этот вопрос, он как последняя возможность отступить, Стайлз знает, он смотрел далеко не один фильм, да и видел собственными глазами, как люди таким вот простым, казалось бы, способом, пытаются удостовериться в том, что все в порядке. Можно двигаться дальше? У нас все в порядке? Ты уверен?

Стайлз более чем уверен — все в порядке, да, можно двигаться дальше, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

И ровно за этим следует поцелуй, Стайлз может только жадно открывать рот первые секунд десять, потом соображает, что нужно сделать и самому хоть что-то. Цепляется пальцами за запястье Пэрриша, притягивает дальше. Уже нормально садится на стол — разводит ноги, неудобно скользит одним кедом по ручкам ящиков, но не замечает. Пэрриш целует его плавно, помогая Стайлзу принять этот ритм. Почувствовать его, расслабиться немного. 

Выдохнуть в улыбающиеся губы что-то жалобное и неразборчивое.

По взгляду Пэрриша можно прочитать: тебе хочется еще?

Стайлз разглядывает еще кое-что: мне тоже.

Пэрриш проводит ладонью по его шее, цепляет волосы кончиками пальцев, наклоняет голову чуть в сторону, снова целует, чуть иначе. Чуть грубее, небрежнее, другая рука посылает жаркие волны от колена Стайлза вверх. Пальцы вжимаются в джинсу, они не оставят отпечатка, как губы Пэрриша оставят следы на губах Стайлза.

В третий раз Стайлз целует его сам, скользит руками по чужому телу почти беспокойно, как будто боится, что все может закончиться в любой момент. Кажется, Пэрриш пытается его притормозить, но поцелуи и в шею... Это плохой способ заставить человека перестать нервничать.

Стайлз и не смог бы остаться рядом с Пэрришем спокойным. Раньше все было иначе, но то было раньше.

Когда Пэрриш касается его поясницы, Стайлз почти вздрагивает, пальцы не бьют током, от кожи к коже передается уже знакомый жар. Пэрриш заставляет Стайлза чуть сползти со стола, да, так намного интереснее, уже не кажется обычным развлечением.

Его пальцы быстро, так, что Стайлз не замечает, расстегивают джинсы, еще какое-то мгновение задерживаясь на родинках, которые мало кто видел.

После того, как Пэрриш сжимает член Стайлза через ткань трусов, что ж, стоит заметить, что до этого момента все было почти невинно, но после этого Стайлз вдыхает сквозь зубы, резко, почти со свистом, цепляется за край стола, такой удобный и надежный, не то что собственные ноги, которые почти трястись начинают от желанной и полученной ласки.

— Стайлз, — зовет Пэрриш, и в этот момент его рука проскальзывает в трусы. 

Остатки здравого смысла покидают Стайлза вместе с громким стоном.

— Господи боже, хорошо, что мы одни, — он радуется скороговоркой, губами касаясь щеки Пэрриша — тот держит Стайлза во всех смыслах. — Хорошо, что здесь никого...

Стайлз прикусывает губу почти до крови, стон получается криком. Ухо обжигает дыханием Пэрриша, который теперь стал в два раза горячее. 

Стайлз смеется.

В два раза горячее, — ничего тупее придумать было нельзя.

Он почти смеется, но любой звук в такой ситуации переходит в стон, сразу же проигрывая неравный бой. Где-то там, очень далеко, мозг посылает сигнал: вы в полицейском участке, в любой момент сюда может зайти кто-то или поступить вызов.

Но Стайлзу так сильно плевать, он даже не старается мыслить здраво, о каких мыслях может идти речь, когда его касается Пэрриш, когда он делает то, о чем Стайлз мечтал три месяца подряд, не подозревая, что все окажется так просто?

Да, никаких, именно поэтому Стайлз позволяет себе подаваться вперед, в эту прекрасную руку, которая, как оказалось, знает о предпочтениях члена Стайлза намного больше непосредственного владельца. 

Где-то между почти скулежом Стайлза и ласковым (ласковым!) поцелуем Пэрриша, где-то там Стайлз встречается с господином Оргазмом. Стол оказывается для Стайлза спасителем — не позволяет упасть.

Руки тянутся к поясу Пэрриша.

— Теперь тебе лучше не попадаться на глаза отцу, — шепчет он и улыбается. Улыбается и улыбается, Стайлз смеется, получается хрипло, неприлично. О да, неприлично это именно то, что только что произошло, и то, что необходимо продолжить.

Стайлз вытаскивает пуговицу из петли, и ровно в этот момент рация Пэрриша оживает.

Он хватает со стола пустой лист бумаги и вытирает о него пальцы. Стайлз прикусывает губу, начинает застегиваться.

— Мы еще продолжим, хорошо?

Пэрриш добавляет это "хорошо", он действительно думает, что Стайлз откажется?

— Да, конечно, как только у тебя появится свободное время, или...

И вот опять Стайлз не договаривает, но по вполне определенной причине — Пэрриш целует его, мягко и быстро. Сам поцелуй это обещание скорой встречи. Стайлз выходит из участка первым, заводит джип и уезжает домой. Губы слегка припекает, когда он ложится спать.

**Author's Note:**

> даже мой первый секс не был таким неловким, как этот текст


End file.
